Lista potworów z Silent Hill
Poniższa lista przedstawia demony, które występują w serii gier Silent Hill. Potwory z Silent Hill 1 * Groaener - czyli demoniczny pies. Atakują szybko i zadają całkiem duże obrażenia. Czasami wędrują w grupie. * Creeper - niewielkie robaki, atakujące w grupie. Występują dosyć często. * Romper - szybki i wytrzymały demon, posiadający dużą siłę. Występują na alternatywnych ulicach Silent Hill. * Air Screamer - uskrzydlony demon, niezwykle szybki, ale mało zwrotny. * Night Flutter - ulepszona wersja Air Screamerów. Są szybsze i silniejsze, lecz podobnie mało zwrotne. * Hanged Sratcher - występujace w kanałach powolne demony, zastawiające często pułapki. * Mumbler - demon - dziecko występujący w szkole Midwich. Atakują w grupie i ranią za pomocą noża. Są powolne i nie stanowią większego problemu. * Larval Stalker - nieśmiertelne duchy, prawdopodobnie martwych uczniów. Nie zadają obrażeń. * Claw Finger - podobne do Mumblerów. Atakują pazurami. * Puppet Nurse - zmieniona pielęgniarka, atakująca nożem. Napada w parę, bądź trójkę. Nie jest szybka. * Puppet Doctor - rzadko występujący, za to znacznie lepszy od pielęgniarki. Potwory specjalne * Lizard Guardian - czyli "Jaszczurzy Strażnik". Występuje w alternatywnej szkole Midwich w podziemiach. Atakuje przez gryzienie. * Burrower - jego nazwę można tłumaczyć jako "kopacz". Bohater spotyka go pod supermarketem. Burrower jest olbrzymim robakiem, potrafiącym zakopywać się w ziemi. Atakuje kwasem. * Giant Moth - czyli po polsku "Wielka Ćma", co w pełni oddaje jej wygląd. Atakuje kwasem i żądłem. Można ją spotkać na dachu budynku Silent Hill. * Opętana Cybil Benneth - Fabuła gry nie wymaga, żeby ją zabijać. Można ją uleczyć. Cybil atakuje strzałami z pistoletu. * Alessa Gillespie * Samael - uskrzydlony i wyjątkowo silny demon. Atakuje błyskawicami. Potwory z Silent Hill 2 * Lying Creature - (pol. Pełzający Stwór) pospolity demon, którego jako pierwszego spotykamy w SH. Porusza się powoli (wyjątek stanowi, gdy pełza po ziemi) i atakuje kwasem, zadającym stosunkowo małe obrażenia. W więziennych kanałach występuje jego silniejsza wersja. * Manekin - Jest to drugi potwór na którego można się natknąć. Wygląda dosyć dziwacznie - posiada cztery nogi bez stóp, zarówno w dole jak i górze. Reaguje wyłącznie na światło. Jest niewiele silniejszy od Lying Creature. * Karaluch - Podobnie jak w pierwszej części i on jest słaby. * Pielęgniarka - Występuje w szpitalu. Jest powolna, ale całkiem silna. Atakuje metalową rurą. * Mandarin - Tego stwora spotykamy tylko trzy razy. Chodzi przyczepiony do krat podłogowych. Atakuje mocnym, ostrym językiem. * Abstract Daddy- (pol. Abstrakcyjny Tatuś) Szybki i całkiem silny demon, przypominający wyglądem łóżko. Za pierwszym razem występuje jak przeciwnik specjalny, gdy atakuje Angelę. Przeciwnicy specjalni * Flesh Lips - wiszący potwór. Spotyka się go w szpitalu. Atakuje duszeniem. * Pyramid Head - jeden z najpotężniejszych potworów z Silent Hill 2. Miecznik szybko potrafi pozbawić bohatera życia, a cios mieczem z góry zabija od razu. Oprócz tego uderza pchnięciem i duszeniem. Włócznik atakuje tylko pchnięciem. Nie są szybcy, ale starcia z nimi zwykle prowadzi się na małym obszarze. * Eddie Dombrowski - zmienionego Eddy'ego spotyka się na końcu więzienia. Posiada niezwykle mocny pistolet Magnum. Atakuje również uderzeniem pięscią. * Demoniczna Maria - Ostatni przeciwnik jest najsilniejszy. Dusi mackami i wysyła słabszą chmarę ciem. Potwory z Silent Hill 3 * Double Head - szybki i stadny psi demon. Można ich uniknąć. * Closer - Bardzo silny, ale i bardzo powolny potwór. Atakuje długimi łapami, używając również kolców. * Pendulum - kolejny potężny potwór. Używa ostrza i potrafi przemieszczać się nad ziemią. * Insane Cancer - silny i wytrzymały. Atakuje wtedy, gdy ktoś zbliży się do niego. * Numb Body - popularny i uciążliwy. Atakuje w grupkach. * Pielęgniarka - Pojawia się podobnie jak w poprzednich częściach w szpitalu. Jednak występuja tu też "wersje" z rewolwerem. * Scraper - demon atakujący za pomocą ostrzy. Przeciwnicy specjalni * Split Worm - nawiązanie do pierwszej części. Tego robaczego potwora spotyka się pod centrum handlowym. Atakuje gryzieniem. * Misjonarz - Atakuje dwoma sztyletami. * Leonard - Silny, ale niezbyt wytrzymały. Występuje w szpitalu i atakuje ostrzami. * Alessa - Niezwykle potężny przeciwnik. Używa zarówno noża i metalowej rurki, jak i karabinu maszynowego oraz pistoletu. * GOD - Atakuje głową i ogniem. Niezwykle trudny do zniszczenia. Potwory z Silent Hill 4 * Sniffer Dog - Pierwszy przeciwnik. Są to zmutowane psy. * Hummer - Niewielkie i słabe latające stworzenia przypominające nietoperze. Pojawiają się w lesie. * Blue/Red Tremer - Małe pijawki mogące chodzić po ścianach. Nie atakują, ale wydzielają substancję zadającą małe obrażenia. * Victim - Demon poruszający się na dwóch łapach. Posiada dwie dziecięce główki. Początkowo wpatrują się w ofiarę, aby następnie rzucić się na nią. Zadają duże obrażenia. * Bottoms - Agresywniejsza odmiana Victims. * Wall man - Pojawiają się ich dwie wersje - w stacji metra i apartamencie. Wystawają ze ściany i nie mogą się poruszać. * Gum Head - Małpopodobne stwory, występujące w kilku odmianach. Atakuje np. kijem golfowym. * Pacjent - Występuje w szpitalu. Przy pomocy żelaznego przedmiotu, zadaje całkiem duże obrażenia. * Wózek Inwalidzki - Stare wózki inwalidzkie, poruszające się same z dużą szybkością. * Ofiary 4, 10, 12, 13, 14 - Lewitujące duchy ofiar 21 Sakramentów. Potrafią przechodzić przez ściany i prześladują bohatera. Nie można ich zabić, lecz tylko przybić Sword of Obedience. Przeciwnicy specjalni * Cynthia Velasquez nr 16121 - Atakuje na stacji metra. Usiłuje schwytać bohatera długimi włosami. Nie trzeba jej zabijać. * Jasper Gein nr 17121 - Płonący duch satanisty i jednej z ofiar Waltera Sullivana. Fabuła nie wymaga, aby go zabijać. * Andrew De Salvo nr 18121 - Niezbyt łatwy przeciwnik. * Richard Braintree nr 19121 - Twardy i silny duch. Atakuje metalowym obuchem. * Walter Sullivan - Najtrudniejszy przeciwnik. Jego odbiciem jest ogromny demon w sali. Kategoria:Silent Hill Kategoria:Silent Hill